1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a hardware fitting for a glass door, the fitting including two halves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hardware fittings for glass doors are used primarily for the doors of baths, showers, changing rooms, etc. These fittings have either pushbuttons or a knob. Inside the front plate of the fitting is a means of displaying information, which tells the person approaching a door of this type whether the door is open or has already been locked from the inside. These types of “occupied” or “unoccupied” signs are designed with another button next to the pushbutton. The additional button travels outward upon rotation of the locking bolt of the lock and simultaneously rotates a disk, which conveys the information to the outside that the booth is occupied. In these types of locks, a latch is also provided in addition to the bolt; this latch is actuated by the pushbuttons, which act by way of a nut.